Sleep/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is sleeping and snoring on the lower bunk bed. Moby is holding a letter in the upper bunk. Moby lowers his head to Tim's bed and waves the letter at him. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hmm, wha, what? Oh man. It's the middle of the night! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Argh. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Why do we need to sleep? From Centre50m. mia:Tim!! Tim!!!!, TIM: After a full day of working and playing, your body needs to take a break. During sleep, your breathing slows down and your muscles relax. Your body temperature drops and your blood pressure decreases. An animation shows a figure sleeping. TIM: It's time to rest for your body, but your brain is another story! No one is entirely sure what our brains are up to during sleep, but while our conscious mind may shut down, our nerve cells are still hard at work. An animation shows the brain inside the figure’s head. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, all mammals and birds sleep, but how much sleep they get depends on the animal. Some animals go into a seasonal deep sleep called hibernation. Side by side animations show hibernating animals. TIM: But mostly, animals just sleep for a certain period each day. An image shows a sleeping tiger. TIM: Most animals that do sleep close their eyes and get into some sort of resting posture. We humans like to lie down, but some animals can sleep in pretty funny positions! An image shows a sleeping giraffe. It's sitting in a curled position with its head twisted around and resting on its back. TIM: Regardless of who's doing it, sleep is sort of a trancelike state, where you're less aware of your surroundings than you are while awake. Brain scientists called neurologists are still hard at work to figure out what happens in the brain during sleep. mia: Tim are kidding me An image shows a neurologist monitoring a boy's brain activity while he sleeps. TIM: Whatever's going on in there is important. If you miss one night of sleep, you'll probably feel cranky and a little uncoordinated. An image shows a sleep-deprived Tim looking cranky and weary. TIM: Miss a couple nights in a row, and you'll actually start to see things. Tim sees a fish in his bed. FISH: Are you my mother? The fish jumps and splashes into water behind Tim's bed. TIM: Whoa. TIM: Sleep happens in cycles lasting about one-and-a-half hours to two hours apiece. Each cycle is divided between NREM and REM sleep. REM stands for "rapid eye movement," and NREM stands for "non," well, you get it. An animation of a repeating wave illustrates the sleep cycles as Tim describes them. The peaks of the wave are labeled REM and the valleys are labeled NREM. TIM: Sleep begins with an NREM period. The NREM phase starts off as a light sleep that you can easily wake from. After five or ten minutes, your heart rate slows, and you sink into a deeper sleep. The animation highlights a valley of the wave, labeled NREM, Non Rapid Eye Movement Sleep. TIM: During NREM sleep, your brain and eyes are pretty much inactive but your body might move around. Moby is in NREM sleep. He's lying down with his eyes closed but his legs are kicking. TIM: Sleepwalking happens during NREM sleep. It's also the time when your body repairs damaged tissues, and when it grows! After about 60 minutes of NREM sleep, your body enters the REM stage. The animation highlights a peak of the wave, labeled REM, Rapid Eye Movement Sleep. TIM: During REM sleep, the brain is busy and your eyes are moving. On the other hand, your body is, like, completely paralyzed! Dreams happen during REM sleep and there are all sorts of cool theories about dreaming. Tim is in REM sleep. His eyes seem to be moving side to side under his closed eyelids. TIM: Some think dreaming cleans up your memory, sorting through the events and emotions of the day. Others think that dreams are symbolic, concealing a greater meaning. Whatever you choose to believe, dreaming brings together elements from your unconscious mind, images, thoughts, feelings, experiences, and people, and forms them into a story. Check out our dreams movie to find out more! An animation shows Tim's dream. Tim is wearing a cast on one of his arms and standing in front of a group of people. Behind him, his friend Rita is chatting with an orange bug-like creature, a man in uniform stands at attention, and Moby's giant face observes the whole scene. At one point, a man in a space suit walks across the screen. Later, Moby's arm extends towards time, holding out a popsicle that catches on fire. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Periods of REM sleep get longer as they recur through the night. The first one usually lasts only 10 minutes, but the final one can last up to an hour! At the end of the REM stage, you either wake up or you move on to the next cycle, beginning with another NREM phase. You need to complete several sleep cycles to feel well-rested the next day. Studies have shown that getting a good sleep every night is vital to your mental and physical health, especially for kids! Side by side images show illustrate how Tim looks and feels depending on how much sleep he gets. He looks tired and weary when he only gets a few sleep cycles, and he looks alert and refreshed when he gets many sleep cycles. TIM: Anyway, that's sleep. Now is it okay if I get some? Moby stomps across the screen, with his eyes closed and arms extended like a zombie. TIM: Moby! You're not really sleepwalking, are you? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Then how can you hear me? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Argh! Moby continues stomping back and forth. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts